


[Podfic] Learn to Speak Canine in Seven Easy Steps AND Six Degrees of Separation

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of etcetera_cat's series<br/><i>Learn to Speak Canine in Seven Easy Steps: Diefenbaker is a half-deaf half-wolf with a plan. Somebody should probably warn Fraser.</i><br/><i></i><br/>Six Degrees of Separation:Fraser, being Fraser, has managed to get himself kidnapped by stage magicians. Ray, being Ray, has to rescue him. Diefenbaker and Fraser Senior, being, respectively; a wolf and a ghost, help. For varying definitions of 'help'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learn to Speak Canine in Seven Easy Steps AND Six Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn to Speak Canine in Seven Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91945) by [etcetera_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat). 



**Length** 54 minutes (Learn to Speak Canine), 1 hour 4 minutes (Six Degrees of Separation)

2 hours (combined)

 **Download**   **BOTH** **from the audiofic archive** [(mp3)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/numerical-series-1-2) [(podbook with sequel)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/numerical-series-1-2-anthology-audiobook)


End file.
